Гвоздь программы/Галерея
1 = Организация Музыкального Фестиваля "Копыто Помощи" / Самая замечательная новость в мире ---- A big green fake apple pulled by a rope S5E24.png Applejack_instructing_other_ponies_S5E24.png Rainbow_Dash_putting_up_decorations_S5E24.png Applejack_and_Rainbow_smile_at_each_other_S5E24.png Fluttershy_and_Rarity_putting_up_decorations_S5E24.png Rarity_and_Fluttershy_showing_Applejack_their_contribution_S5E24.png Applejack_checking_clipboard_S5E24.png Applejack_nods_her_head_S5E24.png Applejack_sees_Amethyst_Star_walking_away_with_clipboard_S5E24.png Twilight_--Are_you_sure_you've_never_managed_a_concert_before---_S5E24.png Applejack_--doin'_up_a_concert's_the_same_as_settin'_up_a_rodeo!--_S5E24.png Twilight_--thanks_to_Pinkie's_connections_organizing_the_Ponypalooza_Rock_Concert--_S5E24.png Twilight_levitating_a_long_list_S5E24.png Pinkie_startles_Twilight_S5E24.png|"Искорка!" Pinkie_startles_Applejack_S5E24.png|"Эпплджек!" Rainbow_Dash_startled_by_Pinkie_Pie_S5E24.png|"Радуга Дэш!" Pinkie_pulls_Rainbow_Dash_closer_S5E24.png Pinkie_startles_Rarity_S5E24.png|"Рарити!" Pinkie_startles_Fluttershy_S5E24.png|"Флаттершай!" Pinkie_startles_Spike_S5E24.png|"Спайк!" Pinkie_in_the_mirror_S5E24.png|"Пинки Пай!" Pinkie_staring_at_a_mirror_carried_by_Cherry_Fizzy_and_Caramel_S5E24.png Pinkie_--Oh_wait,_that's_me--_S5E24.png Pinkie_calling_for_everypony's_attention_S5E24.png Twilight_--What_is_it,_Pinkie---_S5E24.png Pinkie_--I_have...--_S5E24.png Pinkie_--...the_most_amazing_news_ever!--_S5E24.png Pinkie_--It_is_totally_gonna_freak_your...--_S5E24.png Pinkie_--...frizz!--_S5E24.png Pinkie_Pie_with_one_of_her_eyebrows_up_S5E24.png Rainbow_--spill_it,_Pinkie!--_S5E24.png Pinkie_--It_wasn't_easy--_S5E24.png Pinkie_--In_fact,_it_was_terribly_difficult--_S5E24.png Pinkie_--But_I_have_managed_to_book--_S5E24.png Pinkie_'--the_biggest_pony_pop_star_in_all_of_Equestria--_S5E24.png Pinkie_--of_the_Helping_Hooves_Music_Festival!--_S5E24.png Applejack_--Sapphire_Shores-!--_S5E24.png Pinkie_--Sapphire_Shores---_S5E24.png Pinkie_Pie_--Please!--_S5E24.png Pinkie_says_that_Sapphire_Shores_is_the_second_biggest_pop_star_in_all_of_Equestria_S5E24.png Pinkie_--I_have_booked...--_S5E24.png Pinkie_--...the_one...--_S5E24.png Pinkie_--...the_only...--_S5E24.png Pinkie_says_Countess_Coloratura's_name_out_loud_in_excitement_S5E24.png Main_cast_amazed_S5E24.png Applejack_asks_who_Countess_Coloratura_is_S5E24.png Lyra_and_Sweetie_Drops_shocked_S5E24.png Amethyst_Star_shocked_S5E24.png Ponies_shocked_about_Applejack's_question_S5E24.png Pinkie_with_her_mane_up_in_shock_S5E24.png |-| 2 = Эпплджек не знает Колоратуру (Или знает?) ---- Pinkie holds her mane; Applejack walks towards her S5E24.png Pinkie_brings_her_hair_down_S5E24.png Applejack_asks_Pinkie_about_Countess_Coloratura;_Pinkie_about_to_bring_her_tail_down_S5E24.png Pinkie_--I_just_told_you_that_she's_the_biggest_pony_pop_star_in_Equestria!--_S5E24.png Pinkie's_second_--how--;_Pinkie_puts_her_hooves_on_Applejack_S5E24.png Pinkie's_third_--how--_to_Applejack_S5E24.png Pinkie's_fourth_--how--;_Pinkie_puts_Applejack_down_S5E24.png Pinkie's_last_--how--;_Pinkie_stands_on_Applejack_S5E24.png Pinkie_--...have_you_not_heard_of_her-!--_S5E24.png Applejack_--I_don't_know--_S5E24.png Applejack_pushes_Pinkie_away_S5E24.png Applejack_says_she_has_heard_of_a_Coloratura_S5E24.png Applejack_laughs_and_snorts_S5E24.png AJ_--Wouldn't_it_just_be_the_funniest_thing...--_S5E24.png AJ_--...if_that_Coloratura...--_S5E24.png AJ_--...and_this_Coloratura...--_S5E24.png AJ_--...were_the_same_Coloratura---;_Pinkie_with_serious_face_S5E24.png Pinkie_--Do_you_mean_to_tell_me_that_you_actually...--_S5E24.png Pinkie_--...know_Princess_Coloratura---_S5E24.png AJ_--I_don't_think_it's_the_same_pony--_S5E24.png AJ_--since_my_friend_wasn't_any_sort_of_high-falutin'_countess--_S5E24.png Pinkie_asks_Applejack_if_she_knows_Coloratura's_cutie_mark_S5E24.png Applejack_--Sure_do--_S5E24.png Applejack_describing_Coloratura's_cutie_mark_S5E24.png Applejack_describes_Coloratura's_cutie_mark_S5E24.png Pinkie_--You_mean...--_S5E24.png Pinkie_shows_a_picture_of_Coloratura's_cutie_mark_S5E24.png A_picture_of_Coloratura's_cutie_mark_S5E24.png Applejack_--Well,_fancy_that!--_S5E24.png Applejack_points_at_the_picture_of_Coloratura's_cutie_mark_S5E24.png Pinkie_angry_and_puts_her_face_close_to_Applejack's_face_S5E24.png Pinkie_elongates_her_neck_at_Applejack_S5E24.png Applejack_shakes_her_head_S5E24.png Pinkie_--A_whole_lot_of_hoops!--_S5E24.png Pinkie_--That_pony_is_very_demanding!--_S5E24.png Applejack_--Nah--_S5E24.png Pinkie_Pie_--Yah!--_S5E24.png Rarity_--I_completely_understand--_S5E24.png Rarity_--We...--_S5E24.png Rarity_putting_emphasis_on_the_word_--artistes--_S5E24.png Rarity_--...require_certain_necessities...--_S5E24.png Rarity_--...in_order_to_do_our_best_work--_S5E24.png AJ_--This_was_clearly_some_sort_of_misunderstandin'--_S5E24.png AJ_--'cause_Rara_was_just_as_down_home_as_me!--_S5E24.png Other_ponies_surprised_at_Applejack_referring_to_Coloratura_as_Rara_S5E24.png AJ_--that_big_name_was_too_fancy_for_her--_S5E24.png Applejack_--so_I_shortened_Coloratura--_S5E24.png Applejack_--...to_Rara!--_S5E24.png |-| 3 = Эпплджек и её друг детства Рара / Эквестрия - моя страна ---- Transition to flashback S5E24.png Camp_Friendship_S5E24.png Applejack_and_Rara_playing_Tug_O_War_S5E24.png Applejack_and_Rara_slip_into_mud_S5E24.png Applejack_and_Rara_all_muddy_S5E24.png Applejack_and_Rara_look_at_each_other_S5E24.png Applejack_and_Rara_having_a_laugh_together_S5E24.png Applejack_and_Rara_jumping_into_the_lake_S5E24.png A_splash_S5E24.png Applejack_and_Rara_splashing_each_other_S5E24.png Camp_Friendship_Talent_Show_Theater_S5E24.png Applejack_and_Rara_on_stage;_AJ_holds_a_guitar_S5E24.png Rara_is_Nervous_S5E24.png Rara_looking_nervous;_AJ_smiles_at_Rara_S5E24.png Applejack_encouraging_Rara_S5E24.png Rara_starts_singing_S5E24.png Rara_Singing_S5E24.png Rara_Singing_--Equestria,_the_Land_I_Love,_a_Land_of_Harmony--_S5E24.png Fellow_Campers_Captivated_by_Rara's_singing_S5E24.png Rara_Singing_--Our_Flag_Does_Wave,_From_High_Above,_for_Ponykind_to_See--_S5E24.png Rara's_cutie_mark_starts_to_glow_S5E24.png Applejack_amazed_at_Rara's_glowing_cutie_mark_S5E24.png Rara_Singing_--Equestria,_a_Land_of_Friends…--_S5E24.png Rara_singing_with_passion_S5E24.png Rara_Singing_--…Where_Ponykind_Do_Roam--_S5E24.png Rara_singing_passionately_S5E24.png Rara_Singing_--They_Say_True_Friendship_Never_Ends--_S5E24.png Rara_Singing_--Equestria_My_Home--_S5E24.png Rara_finishes_her_singing_S5E24.png Applejack_Plays_the_Triangle_S5E24.png Everypony_Commenting_on_Rara's_Singing_S5E24.png Rara_and_Applejack_smiling_S5E24.png Applejack_and_Rara_happy_S5E24.png Applejack_and_Rara_hugging_S5E24.png Transition_back_to_present_S5E24.png Applejack_--then_we_lost_touch--_S5E24.png AJ_--But_Rara_always_did_want_to_go_to_Manehattan_to_try_and_make_it_big--_S5E24.png Applejack_--But_a_demandin'_diva---_S5E24.png Applejack_shaking_her_head_S5E24.png Applejack_confused_S5E24.png Applejack_--Just_you_wait,_Pinkie--_S5E24.png AJ_--Once_Rara_gets_here--_S5E24.png Pinkie_looking_at_Applejack_S5E24.png Applejack_and_Pinkie_smiling_S5E24.png |-| 4 = Графиня Колоратура появляется ---- Pinkie shocked at something S5E24.png Pinkie_--I_don't_have_to_wait--_S5E24.png Pinkie_excited_for_Countess_Coloratura_S5E24.png Applejack_--Really---;_Pinkie_grinning_S5E24.png Backup_dancers_lifting_a_giant_bronze_capsule_S5E24.png Giant_bronze_capsule_opens_up_to_reveal_Countess_Coloratura_S5E24.png Coloratura_stands_up_S5E24.png Coloratura_walks_down_the_stairs_S5E24.png Countess_Coloratura_arrives_S5E24.png Coloratura_flips_her_hair_S5E24.png All_ponies_happy_to_see_Countess_Coloratura_except_Applejack_S5E24.png Applejack_worried_S5E24.png Pinkie_jumps_in_excitement_over_the_arrival_of_Countess_Coloratura_S5E24.png Pinkie_stands_up_while_excited_over_Countess_Coloratura_S5E24.png Applejack_looks_at_a_fainted_Pinkie_Pie_S5E24.png Svengallop_demands_ponies_to_clear_the_way_S5E24.png Countess_Coloratura_walking_with_her_backup_dancers_S5E24.png Applejack_can't_believe_it_S5E24.png AJ_--that_can't_be_her--_S5E24.png Svengallop_and_Coloratura_looking_at_the_stage_S5E24.png Applejack_says_hi_at_Coloratura_S5E24.png AJ_--We_met_at_Camp_Friendship---_S5E24.png Coloratura_hears_Applejack_S5E24.png Coloratura_trying_to_remember_S5E24.png Coloratura_smiling_S5E24.png Rara_--AJ---_S5E24.png Applejack_--Yeah!--_S5E24.png Applejack_heh_S5E24.png Applejack_--Howdy,_Rara!--_S5E24.png Svengallop_whispering_at_Countess_Coloratura_S5E24.png Coloratura_nods_her_head_S5E24.png Countess_Coloratura_gives_hoofsie_to_Applejack_S5E24.png Applejack_with_hoofsies_S5E24.png Countess_Coloratura_--Hoofsies!--_S5E24.png Countess_Coloratura_walks_away_S5E24.png Rarity_nudges_Applejack_S5E24.png Mirror_being_levitated_to_Applejack_S5E24.png Applejack_looks_at_her_hoofsie_in_the_mirror_S5E24.png Rarity_--she_clearly_thinks_you're_very_special!--_S5E24.png Applejack_and_Rarity_hears_Countess_Coloratura_S5E24.png Countess_Coloratura_gives_hoofsie_to_Lyra_S5E24.png Countess_Coloratura_gives_hoofsie_to_Shoeshine_S5E24.png Applejack_rolls_her_eyes_S5E24.png Applejack_wipes_off_hoofsie_mark_on_her_cheek_S5E24.png |-| 5 = Контролирующий менеджер, Свенгалоп ---- Countess Coloratura gives hoofsie to Rainbowshine S5E24.png Svengallop_--Now_that's_how_you_make_an_entrance!--_S5E24.png Svengallop_--Big,_...--_S5E24.png Svengallop_--...bold...--_S5E24.png Svengallop_--...absolutely_stunning!--_S5E24.png Svengallop_--Though_it_was_muddied_a_bit--_S5E24.png Svengallop_rolls_his_eyes_S5E24.png Svengallop_--Do_you_actually_know_her---_S5E24.png Rara_--Oh,_yeah--_S5E24.png Rara_--...that's_my_childhood_fillyfriend...--_S5E24.png Rara_--...AJ!--_S5E24.png Rara_--She_was_the_one_that_started_calling_me_Rara--_S5E24.png Svengallop_--Oh,_yes--_S5E24.png Svengallop_--how_cute_and...--_S5E24.png Svengallop_--...common--_S5E24.png Svengallop_--Of_course...--_S5E24.png Svengallop_--...I_was_the_one_that_started...--_S5E24.png Svengallop_--...calling_you...--_S5E24.png Svengallop_--...Countess--_S5E24.png Svengallop_--just_look_at_how_you've_moved_up_in_Equestria_since_then!--_S5E24.png Svengallop_--Why...--_S5E24.png Countess_Coloratura_listening_to_Svengallop_S5E24.png Svengallop_--Speaking_of_which--_S5E24.png Svengallop_asks_where_Pinkie_Pie_is_S5E24.png Svengallop_hears_Pinkie_S5E24.png Svengallop_sees_Pinkie_with_a_cart_S5E24.png Svengallop_--Do_you_have_the_water_imported--_S5E24.png Pinkie_Pie_--I_have_twenty_glass_containers--_S5E24.png Pinkie_shows_a_holder_holding_glass_containers_full_of_imported_water_S5E24.png Svengallop_not_pleased_S5E24.png Svengallop_--Did_I_not_tell_you...--_S5E24.png Svengallop_wants_straws_S5E24.png Pinkie_looks_at_the_beverages_S5E24.png Pinkie_--I_don't_think_so--_S5E24.png Pinkie_Pie_points_at_Svengallop_S5E24.png Pinkie_--I_have_the_biggest_straw_collection_in_Equestria!--_S5E24.png Pinkie_trying_to_get_something_in_her_mane_S5E24.png Pinkie_Pie_presents_a_straw_called_Fernando_S5E24.png The_straw_Fernando_on_Pinkie's_hoof_S5E24.png Pinkie_Pie_smiling_and_moving_her_eyebrows_at_Svengallop_S5E24.png Svengallop_--Let_us_confirm_that_you_acquired--_S5E24.png Svengallop_--the_rest_of_the_items--_S5E24.png Svengallop_--that_Countess_Coloratura_requested--_S5E24.png Pinkie_--Ooh--_S5E24.png Pinkie_Pie_--we_shall!--_S5E24.png The_floral_arrangements_from_the_Canterlot_Garden_S5E24.png Svengallop_looks_at_chocolate_éclairs_made_by_Gustave_le_Grand_S5E24.png Svengallop_looks_at_a_selection_of_crystals_from_the_Crystal_Empire_S5E24.png Bowls_containing_freshly_picked_cherries_from_Cherry_Jubilee's_farm_S5E24.png Svengallop_looks_at_red_cherries_S5E24.png Svengallop_looks_at_yellow_cherries_S5E24.png Pinkie_Pie_--Abso-toot-ly!--_S5E24.png Svengallop_walks_towards_Countess_Coloratura_S5E24.png Svengallop_--your_requests_have_been_reasonably_met--_S5E24.png Svengallop_--to_rehearsal!--_S5E24.png Pinkie_follows_Svengallop_and_Coloratura_S5E24.png Pinkie_--See,_Applejack---_S5E24.png Pinkie_--Demanding!--_S5E24.png Applejack_--Pinkie's_right,_Rarity!--_S5E24.png AJ_--The_Rara_I_knew...--_S5E24.png AJ_--...didn't_hide_behind_a_veil...--_S5E24.png AJ_--...givin'_out_fake_stamp_kisses--_S5E24.png AJ_--sippin'_up_imported_water--_S5E24.png AJ_--and_needin'_her_cherries_separated--_S5E24.png Rarity_--I_do_understand--_S5E24.png Rarity_--Sometimes_it's_hard_to_see_our_friends_change--_S5E24.png AJ_--She's_become_a_whole_other_pony!--_S5E24.png Rarity_--Trust_me--_S5E24.png Rarity_pointing_at_the_stage_S5E24.png |-| 6 = Представление Графини Колоратуры / Спектакль ---- Svengallop and the backup dancers backstage S5E24.png The_stage_S5E24.png Countess_Coloratura_walking_down_the_stairs_while_smoke_comes_in_S5E24.png Coloratura_continues_walking_down_stairs_while_flipping_her_mane_S5E24.png Coloratura_on_the_stage_while_performing_her_song_S5E24.png Coloratura_walks_onto_the_catwalk_while_flipping_her_mane_S5E24.png Coloratura's_performance_supported_by_laser_light_show_and_pyrotechnics_S5E24.png Backup_dancers_on_the_right_dancing_S5E24.png Backup_dancers_on_the_right_moving_their_arms_S5E24.png Backup_dancers_on_the_left_breakdancing_S5E24.png Backup_dancers_on_the_left_moving_their_arms_S5E24.png Countess_Coloratura's_technopop_performance_S5E24.png Coloratura_and_backup_dancers_putting_hooves_on_their_chest_S5E24.png Coloratura_performing_on_stage_while_other_ponies_watch_S5E24.png Countess_Coloratura_sings_--Glitz_and_glam--_S5E24.png Coloratura_sings_--Turn_it_all_up--_S5E24.png Coloratura_sings_--it's_a_spectacle--_S5E24.png Coloratura_sings_--Give_me_more--_S5E24.png Coloratura_sings_--Razzle_dazzle--_while_moving_her_head_S5E24.png Coloratura_sings_--Glitter_eyes--_S5E24.png Coloratura_sings_--Big_surprise--_S5E24.png Coloratura_sings_--Lights,_cameras--_S5E24.png Unicorn_zaps_magic_beam_to_create_vocal_effects_S5E24.png Coloratura_vocalizes_with_vocal_effects_S5E24.png Coloratura_vocalizing_with_vocal_effects_S5E24.png Backup_dancers_on_right_dancing_by_moving_their_arms_S5E24.png Backup_dancers_on_the_left_dancing_S5E24.png Backup_dancers_on_the_left_moving_their_arms_to_their_left_S5E24.png Countess_Coloratura_sings_--Turn_it_all_up--_S5E24.png Countess_Coloratura_sings_--Hear_the_applause--_S5E24.png Countess_Coloratura_sings_--Here_to_impress--_S5E24.png Countess_Coloratura_on_stage_walking_S5E24.png Countess_Coloratura_--I_am_the_Countess!--_S5E24.png |-| 7 = Опасения по поводу менеджера Свенгалопа ---- Ponies cheering for Countess Coloratura except Applejack S5E24.png AJ_--Rarity_was_right!--_S5E24.png Applejack_--I_don't_believe_it!--_S5E24.png Coloratura_looking_at_her_backup_dancers_walking_to_backstage_S5E24.png Svengallop_--Oh,_my_shining_star!--_S5E24.png Svengallop_praising_the_costumes_S5E24.png Svengallop_priaising_the_choreography_S5E24.png Svengallop_praising_the_vocal_effects_S5E24.png Svengallop_--that_I_designed--_S5E24.png Svengallop_praising_Countess_Coloratura's_performance_S5E24.png Svengallop_looks_at_Countess_Coloratura_S5E24.png Coloratura_giving_a_short_laugh_S5E24.png Applejack_looking_at_Coloratura_and_Svengallop_on_the_stage_S5E24.png AJ_--Correct_me_if_I'm_wrong_here--_S5E24.png AJ_--but_that_feller_isn't_actually_complimentin'_Rara--_S5E24.png AJ_--He's_complimentin'_all_the_bells_and_whistles--_S5E24.png Applejack_--to_make_her_Countess_Coloratura--_S5E24.png Rarity_expresses_disagreement_with_repeated_no's_S5E24.png Rarity_--you_don't_understand,_Applejack--_S5E24.png Rarity_--Creating_all_those_elements--_S5E24.png Rarity_--is_a_lot_of_work--_S5E24.png Rarity_--and_Countess_Coloratura's_performance_wouldn't_exist_without_them--_S5E24.png Applejack_--If_you_ask_me--_S5E24.png AJ_--that_wouldn't_necessarily_be_a_bad_thing--_S5E24.png Rara_--if_we're_all_done_here--_S5E24.png Rara_--I'd_love_to_go_back_to_my_trailer--_S5E24.png Rara_--and_rest,_Svengallop--_S5E24.png Pinkie_with_clipboard_--meet_and_greet_with_the_schoolponies!--_S5E24.png Svengallop_giving_a_displeased_ugh_S5E24.png Svengallop_--I_can_totally_get_you...--_S5E24.png Applejack_listening_to_what_Svengallop_is_saying_S5E24.png Applejack_displeased_S5E24.png Applejack_happy_after_hearing_what_Coloratura_has_to_say_S5E24.png Rara_--My_favorite_part_of_any_event_is_meeting_with_the_schoolponies!--_S5E24.png Svengallop_and_Rara_hears_Applejack_S5E24.png AJ_--The_schoolponies'll_be_so_happy_to_hear_that,_Rara!--_S5E24.png Applejack_guides_Rara_S5E24.png Svengallop_sees_Rara_follow_Applejack_S5E24.png Svengallop_annoyed_S5E24.png |-| 8 = Встреча и приветствие школьников / Свенгалоп очень требователен ---- Rara surrounded by schoolponies S5E24.png Rara_with_super-teeth_colt_and_Sweetie_Belle_S5E24.png Coloratura_--Sound_fun---_S5E24.png Schoolponies_cheering_S5E24.png Schoolponies_surround_Rara_S5E24.png Applejack_watching_the_meet-and-greet_S5E24.png Applejack_--that's_more_like_the_Rara_I_remember--_S5E24.png Applejack_overhears_Pinkie_Pie_S5E24.png Pinkie_and_Svengallop_in_an_apple_grove_S5E24.png Svengallop_making_demands_to_Pinkie_S5E24.png Svengallop_wants_premium_oats_S5E24.png Pinkie_Pie_surprised_--oh!--_S5E24.png Pinkie_Pie_--we_have_lots_of_tasty_oats--_S5E24.png Pinkie_Pie_presents_a_plate_of_oats_S5E24.png Svengallop_knocks_oats_out_of_Pinkie's_hoof_S5E24.png Svengallop_--would_not_feed_those_to_a_chicken!--_S5E24.png Svengallop_circles_around_Pinkie_Pie_S5E24.png Svengallop_demands_Appleloosan_oats_S5E24.png Applejack_spying_on_Pinkie_and_Svengallop_S5E24.png Applejack_angry_at_Svengallop_S5E24.png Svengallop_wants_500_pre-peeled,_pre-cored_apples_S5E24.png Svengallop_--I_want_those_things_in_twenty-four_hours!--_S5E24.png Pinkie_Pie_in_shock_S5E24.png Pinkie_Pie_--but_that's_impossible!--_S5E24.png Svengallop_threatens_to_pull_Coloratura_from_the_festival_S5E24.png Svengallop_--your_little_podunk_charity_show--_S5E24.png Svengallop_--because_I_will!--_S5E24.png Svengallop_walking_away_from_Pinkie_Pie_S5E24.png Applejack_approaching_Pinkie_Pie_S5E24.png Pinkie_Pie_--just_made_all_of_these_new_demands--_S5E24.png Applejack_--I_heard,_Pinkie--_S5E24.png Applejack_--don't_you_fret--_S5E24.png Coloratura_interacting_with_the_school_foals_S5E24.png |-| 9 = Разговор с Колоратурой о Свенгалопе ---- Apple Bloom runs up to Applejack S5E24.png Coloratura_--the_little_sister_you_wrote_to_me_about--_S5E24.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_in_shock_S5E24.png Apple_Bloom_--you_wrote_to_Countess_Coloratura...--_S5E24.png Apple_Bloom_--...about_me-!--_S5E24.png Countess_Coloratura_--the_best_little_sister_ever--_S5E24.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_completely_stunned_S5E24.png Applejack_waves_her_hoof_in_Apple_Bloom's_face_S5E24.png Applejack_--you'd_best_get_along--_S5E24.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_leave_while_starstruck_S5E24.png Countess_Coloratura_laughing_at_CMC's_silliness_S5E24.png Applejack_tries_to_talk_to_Countess_Coloratura_S5E24.png Countess_Coloratura_--sure,_what_about_him---_S5E24.png Applejack_--while_you_were_meetin'_with--_S5E24.png Applejack_--demandin'_all_sorts_of_stuff--_S5E24.png Countess_Coloratura_--Svengallop_works_very_hard--_S5E24.png Countess_Coloratura_--if_he_needs_some_things--_S5E24.png Countess_Coloratura_--I_don't_see_anything_wrong--_S5E24.png Applejack_--do_you_see_somethin'_wrong--_S5E24.png Applejack_--if_she_doesn't_get_those_things_by_tomorrow--_S5E24.png Applejack_--he'd_pull_you_from_our_charity_festival--_S5E24.png Countess_Coloratura_in_surprise_S5E24.png Countess_Coloratura_--he_knows_how_important_charity_is_to_me--_S5E24.png Countess_Coloratura_--completely_ruin_my_image!--_S5E24.png Applejack_--doesn't_give_a_pickled_pippin--_S5E24.png Applejack_tries_to_tell_Coloratura_the_truth_S5E24.png Countess_Coloratura_--that's_not_true!--_S5E24.png Countess_Coloratura_--Svengallop_has_always_supported_me--_S5E24.png Countess_Coloratura_accuses_Applejack_of_jealousy_S5E24.png Applejack_and_Countess_Coloratura_face-off_S5E24.png Applejack_ruffles_Countess_Coloratura's_veil_S5E24.png Applejack_--can't_see_when_somepony's_usin'_her--_S5E24.png Applejack_--I'm_not_jealous_of_that--_S5E24.png Countess_Coloratura_--I_am_not_Rara!--_S5E24.png Countess_Coloratura_renounces_her_nickname_S5E24.png Countess_Coloratura_--we_may_have_been_friends--_S5E24.png Countess_Coloratura_angrily_walks_away_from_Applejack_S5E24.png Applejack_fears_she_lost_Rara_as_a_friend_S5E24.png Applejack_using_an_apple_peeler_S5E24.png Applejack_--it_just_ain't_right!--_S5E24.png Applejack_--she's_just_not_seein'_it!--_S5E24.png Pinkie_Pie_--enough_stewin'--_S5E24.png Pinkie_Pie_--more_peelin'!--_S5E24.png Applejack_and_Pinkie_peel_and_core_apples_S5E24.png Applejack_--sorry,_Pinkie--_S5E24.png Applejack_--no_way_I'm_lettin'_that_lousy_Svengallop--_S5E24.png Applejack_--use_my_friend_like_that!--_S5E24.png Applejack_walking_away_from_Pinkie_Pie_S5E24.png Pinkie_Pie_groaning_with_exhaustion_S5E24.png Pinkie_falls_into_a_pile_of_cored_apples_S5E24.png |-| 10 = Разоблачение Свенгалопа ---- Applejack approaches Rara again S5E24.png Countess_Coloratura_--wow,_AJ--_S5E24.png Countess_Coloratura_--you_said_my_real_name--_S5E24.png Applejack_--I_said_your_new_name--_S5E24.png Applejack_--I_saw_the_real_you--_S5E24.png Applejack_--I_know_somepony_that'd_prefer--_S5E24.png Countess_Coloratura_--not_this_again--_S5E24.png Applejack_trying_to_reach_Rara_again_S5E24.png Applejack_--give_me_a_chance_to_prove--_S5E24.png Countess_Coloratura_--just_how_are_you_going_to_do_that---_S5E24.png Applejack_--do_exactly_what_I_say--_S5E24.png Applejack_--we'll_see_if_that_Svengallop_truly--_S5E24.png Countess_Coloratura_feeling_uncertain_S5E24.png Main_ponies_putting_finishing_touches_on_the_stage_S5E24.png Countess_Coloratura_calling_for_Svengallop_S5E24.png Svengallop_appears_before_Countess_Coloratura_S5E24.png Svengallop_--did_you_need_something---_S5E24.png Countess_Coloratura_trying_to_find_the_words_S5E24.png Countess_Coloratura_considers_cancelling_the_contest_S5E24.png Svengallop_pleased_by_Countess_Coloratura's_decision_S5E24.png Svengallop_--this_is_wonderful!--_S5E24.png Svengallop_--I've_been_waiting_forever--_S5E24.png Svengallop_--that_pointless_schoolpony_contest--_S5E24.png Countess_Coloratura_--you..._have---_S5E24.png Svengallop_--you_do_it_at_every_charity_event--_S5E24.png Svengallop_--it_does_absolutely_nothing_to_promote--_S5E24.png Svengallop_--consider_it_cancelled--_S5E24.png Svengallop_calls_for_Pinkie_Pie_S5E24.png Pinkie_Pie_looking_exhausted_S5E24.png Pinkie_Pie_coughs_up_an_apple_core_S5E24.png Svengallop_--we_are_making_some_adjustments--_S5E24.png Svengallop_and_Pinkie_walking_off-stage_S5E24.png Countess_Coloratura_looking_back_at_Applejack_S5E24.png Applejack_nodding_her_head_S5E24.png Applejack_giving_Twilight_the_signal_S5E24.png Twilight_salutes_to_Applejack_S5E24.png Twilight_spying_on_Svengallop_S5E24.png Svengallop_--cancel_the_contest_for_the_fillies--_S5E24.png Svengallop_being_conniving_S5E24.png Svengallop_wants_a_spa_treatment_S5E24.png Svengallop_--you_know_the_drill!--_S5E24.png Svengallop_threatening_Pinkie_Pie_again_S5E24.png Svengallop_--the_diva_ditches_your_dippy_charity!--_S5E24.png Svengallop_straightening_his_tie_S5E24.png Svengallop_returns_to_Countess_Coloratura_on_stage_S5E24.png Svengallop_--all_taken_care_of!--_S5E24.png Svengallop_looking_up_in_shock_S5E24.png Twilight_playing_magic_recording_of_Svengallop_S5E24.png Countess_Coloratura_--that's_how_you've_been_managing_things---_S5E24.png Svengallop_--what's_the_problem---_S5E24.png Countess_Coloratura_--using_my_name_to_intimidate_ponies--_S5E24.png Svengallop_--I_work_incredibly_hard_for_you!--_S5E24.png Countess_Coloratura_--you_scare_ponies_into_thinking--_S5E24.png Countess_Coloratura_--I_would_never_do_that_to_my_fans!--_S5E24.png Countess_Coloratura_points_an_accusatory_hoof_at_Svengallop_S5E24.png Svengallop_circling_around_Countess_Coloratura_S5E24.png Svengallop_--that_boring_little_Rara--_S5E24.png Svengallop_--I_met_back_in_Manehattan--_S5E24.png Countess_Coloratura_removing_her_veil_S5E24.png Svengallop_--that's_a_joke!--_S5E24.png Svengallop_--what_can_you_even_do_without_me---_S5E24.png Svengallop_--good_luck,_Countess_Coloratura!--_S5E24.png Svengallop_gives_a_scornful_--good_luck--_S5E24.png Svengallop_walking_away_in_a_huff_S5E24.png Applejack_consoling_Countess_Coloratura_S5E24.png Applejack_--are_you_gonna_be_okay--_S5E24.png Countess_Coloratura_--of_course--_S5E24.png Countess_Coloratura_--the_show_must_go_on!--_S5E24.png |-| 11 = За кулисами / Реальная польза дружбы ---- Coloratura nervous about her performance S5E24.png Rarity_annoyed_at_Coloratura_S5E24.png Coloratura_--this_is_gonna_be_a_disaster!--_S5E24.png Rarity_more_frustrated_with_Coloratura_S5E24.png Coloratura_--I'm_gonna_be_terrible!--_S5E24.png Applejack_--can_you_give_us_a_minute--_S5E24.png Rarity_--certainly--_S5E24.png Rarity_walks_off_annoyed_S5E24.png Applejack_--why's_it_gonna_be_so_terrible---_S5E24.png Coloratura_--Svengallop_was_in_charge_of_everything!--_S5E24.png Coloratura_--the_lights,_the_visuals,_the_sound!--_S5E24.png Coloratura_--without_Svengallop,_I_have_nothing!--_S5E24.png Applejack_trying_to_calm_Rara_down_S5E24.png Applejack_--Svengallop_turned_you_into--_S5E24.png Applejack_tells_Rara_the_truth_about_Svengallop_S5E24.png Applejack_--the_real_perk_of_friendship--_S5E24.png Applejack_--gettin'_to_see_your_friend_bein'_true_to_their_self--_S5E24.png Applejack_and_Rara_look_at_Rara's_reflection_S5E24.png Applejack_--the_brightest_star_I've_ever_seen_shine--_S5E24.png Coloratura_smiling_at_her_reflection_S5E24.png |-| 12 = Настоящая Колоратура / Магия в сердце ---- Starry sky over Ponyville S5E24.png Princess_Twilight_walks_onto_the_stage_S5E24.png Twilight_--welcome_to_opening_night--_S5E24.png Twilight_--it_is_my_great_honor_to_introduce--_S5E24.png Twilight_introducing_Countess_Coloratura_S5E24.png Coloratura_appears_before_a_piano_S5E24.png Coloratura_speaking_to_the_crowd_S5E24.png Coloratura_--kind_of_like_me,_Rara--_S5E24.png Audience_ponies_in_mild_confusion_S5E24.png|???? Coloratura_playing_The_Magic_Inside_S5E24.png|♪♪♪♪ Coloratura_starts_playing_piano_S5E24.png|♪♪♪♪ Rara_singing_--I'm_here_to_show_you_who_I_am--_S5E24.png Rara_singing_--threw_off_the_veil,_it's_finally_time--_S5E24.png Rara_sings_--more_to_me_than_glitz_and_glam--_S5E24.png Rara_singing_--now_I_feel_my_stars_align--_S5E24.png Rara_singing_--I_had_believed_what_I_was_sold--_S5E24.png Unicorns_light_their_horns_as_Rara_sings_S5E24.png Rara_singing_--'cause_I_know--_S5E24.png Rara_singing_with_backup_string_orchestra_S5E24.png Rara_sings_--put_my_heart_out_on_the_line--_S5E24.png Rara_singing_--let_the_magic_in_my_heart_stay_true--_S5E24.png Coloratura_singing_to_an_enthralled_audience_S5E24.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_smiling_wide_S5E24.png Rara_singing_--right_before_my_eyes--_S5E24.png Rara_singing_--I_hear_my_voice_so_clearly--_S5E24.png Rara_sings_--they_thought_I_was_weak,_but_I_am_strong--_S5E24.png Rara_sings_--they_sold_me_the_world,_but_they_were_wrong--_S5E24.png Rara_sings_--now_that_I'm_back,_I_still_belong--_S5E24.png Coloratura's_cutie_mark_shining_brightly_S5E24.png Audience_cheers_as_Coloratura_performs_S5E24.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_cheer_for_Rara_S5E24.png Applejack_moved_to_tears_S5E24.png Rara_tears_up_as_she_sings_her_heart_out_S5E24.png Coloratura_crying_in_happiness_while_performing_her_song_S5E24.png Rara_reaching_end_of_The_Magic_Inside_S5E24.png Rara_sings_--just_like_the_magic_inside_of_you--_S5E24.png Rara_singing_--just_like_the_magic_inside_of...--_S5E24.png Rara_finishes_singing_The_Magic_Inside_S5E24.png Coloratura_smiling_at_the_audience_S5E24.png Rarity,_Pinkie,_and_CMC_cheering_for_Rara_S5E24.png |-| 13 = Эквестрия - моя страна (Реприза) ---- Coloratura walks out to the crowd as they cheer S5E24.png Coloratura_addressing_the_crowd_S5E24.png Coloratura_--I_had_forgotten_who_I_really_was--_S5E24.png Coloratura_--an_old_friend_reminded_me--_S5E24.png Applejack_and_friends_listen_to_Rara's_speech_S5E24.png Applejack_surprised_close-up_S5E24.png Coloratura_--if_I_was_true_to_myself--_S5E24.png Coloratura_--I_couldn't_go_wrong!--_S5E24.png Coloratura_--I_have_a_very_special_surprise--_S5E24.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_pleasantly_surprised_S5E24.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_gallop_to_the_stage_S5E24.png Applejack_happy_for_the_Crusaders_S5E24.png Rara_and_CMC_sing_Equestria,_the_Land_I_Love_(Reprise)_S5E24.png Rara_and_CMC_singing_--a_land_of_harmony--_S5E24.png Rara_and_CMC_sing_--our_flag_does_wave_from_high_above--_S5E24.png Distance_view_of_Rara_and_CMC_singing_S5E24.png Applejack_and_friends_hear_Rara_and_CMC_sing_S5E24.png Coloratura_extends_a_hoof_to_Applejack_S5E24.png Applejack_takes_Coloratura's_hoof_S5E24.png Applejack_joins_Rara_on_stage_S5E24.png Applejack_on_stage_with_Coloratura_and_the_CMC_S5E24.png Applejack,_Rara,_and_CMC_on_festival_stage_S5E24.png Sweetie_Belle_levitating_a_triangle_S5E24.png Applejack_ringing_the_triangle_S5E24.png Applejack_and_Rara_hugging_happily_S5E24.png |-| en: The Mane Attraction/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов пятого сезона